


Unexpected

by perp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Fainting, Female John Watson, Omega Joan, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Birth, birth in the street, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perp/pseuds/perp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan is feeling a bit achy in the morning, but Sherlock urges her to come on a case with him in the middle of town anyway, telling her what she's feeling is probably nothing. A few moments after they arrive to inspect the crime scene though, Joan's stomach begins cramping and she feels water trickling down her thighs. When someone informs her she's going into labor, she can't believe it. She doesn't look pregnant at all, and she hadn't shown any symptoms. The baby was coming regardless of whether she believed she was pregnant or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own take on omega!verse, so it may be similar to what you've read or it may not be. I just want to add more females into the omega!verse world because I feel like there aren't enough. I'm from America, so this is written in US English. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, this isn't beta'd. Enjoy!

Joan woke up with a horrible ache in her hips and back. As she sat up in bed, she massaged her hands over herself, trying to ease the pain. Of course that didn't work, so she stood up, got dressed, and went downstairs for tea. 

Sherlock was laying on the couch, facing away from Joan, sulking

"Bored," she asked

" _Bored,_ " he mumbled.

Joan snorted and walked into the kitchen. She made two cups of tea and brought one to sit it beside Sherlock. She felt another twinge of pain and groaned as she leaned down to place it on the coffee table. Sherlock turned to look at her.

"Is everything alright?"

Joan nodded. "Yeah, just feeling really... weird. Back pains and hip pains. It's horrible," she said as she walked over to her chair and plopped down. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

Sherlock looked her over suspiciously, but turned back around, dismissing her pain as something she got from sleeping the wrong way.

Suddenly, his phone chimed. He pounced at it and jumped for joy. "There's been a murder," he stated happily. "Let's go."

Joan rubbed her head with her hand. "I don't think I can, Sherlock. My back hurts too much," she complained.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to her, picking her up out of her chair by her arm and walking her over to her coat, which he put on her. 

"Sherlock-"

"You're fine. You slept in a bad position is all. Now come, I need your assistance." He threw on his scarf and coat, and dragged her down the stairs and out the door before she could protest.

 

■ ■ ■ 

 

Joan and Sherlock stared down at the body in front of them. It was an old woman who was walking the short distance home when she was sniped down by a mysterious killer. 

"There are a few windows around here the killer could have shot out of," Lestrade told them. "We just don't know exactly which one."

"It was probably from the right side of the street, judging by th-," Anderson started before Sherlock put a hand up to silence him. 

Sherlock crouched down and began his deductions. Meanwhile, the pain in Joan's hips and back was only getting worse. She winced and put a hand on her lower back.

"Are you alright," Lestrade asked worriedly.

She swallowed the pain. "Y-yes I'm fine. Just... slept the wrong way."

Lestrade looked at her for a moment before he shrugged and turned back to watch Sherlock work.

Joan took deep breaths. The pain seemed to blossom, spreading to her middle and her groin. Something was definitely wrong. She placed both hands on her hips and swayed very slowly, hoping no one was looking. She had no idea what was going on with her. There was a pressure inside of her, and it wouldn't stop. She felt like she was going to burst.

"...don't you think, Joan?"

Joan blinked rapidly and looked around. "What?"

Sherlock squinted at her then repeated his question. "She doesn't look like the type of woman to be sniped down, don't you think?"

"Uh," she inhaled deeply. "Yeah."

His brows furrowed. He took a few steps towards her until he was only about a foot away. "What's going on with you? What's wrong?"

She looked to Lestrade and then to Anderson who were both staring at her, puzzled. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," she said.

"No you're not. We can all smell your distress." Sherlock sniffed the air around her. "There's something else there too. It smells like-"

Before he could finish, Joan felt like she was peeing herself. Something wet trickled down her thigh and she looked down. When she saw it pooling at her feet, she panicked. 

"Joan," Sherlock said nervously.

"Did you just piss yourself," Lestrade asked.

"Her water broke," Sherlock said, staring at the soaked ground.

Joan, Anderson, and Lestrade all snapped their heads towards Sherlock when he said that.

"What?!" Joan was feeling dizzy. "I'm not pregnant, Sherlock!"

"I can scent it on you. I've smelled it for months, but you said you were taking new pills to suppress your heats so I assumed it was that. It was only just now that your scent changed again to something familiar to me. I had to deliver a baby when I was sixteen." Sherlock exhaled. "We were having a family reunion when one of my cousins went into labor. She was like you, she was still skinny and didn't show any signs of pregnancy. You smell just like she smelled, like an Omega in labor. It's not uncommon for an Omega to conceive without knowing. The baby must have attached to the back of your uterus and grew like that inside you."

Joan was completely speechless. She was having a baby. _Holy shit._

"You must have gotten pregnant back when we started dating and you switched birth control. Maybe it was the day I came home and caught you mast-"

"Sherlock, shut up," she said, annoyed.

Another twinge of pain, or, contraction hit her, and she groaned. Her legs started giving out. 

Sherlock and Lestrade rushed to get closer and support her before she fell. Sherlock held her arm and Lestrade held her back. Joan started panting when the pain got worse. She wrapped and arm around Sherlock's neck and another around Lestrade's to hold herself up.

Anderson was trying to figure out what to do. "I uh- I'll call an ambulance?" Lestrade looked up and nodded to him, and he ran to the phone booth up the street, forgetting he had a phone in his pocket.

"Alright, how long do you think you've been in labor," Lestrade asked.

"Uh... I don't know, since this morning?"

"Omegas usually birth very fast, so we need to find some place safe for you to deliver."

Joan groaned and arched her back as another contraction gripped her middle.

"There's no time," Sherlock said quickly. "The baby's coming now. Go see if you can find some supplies in the patrol car."

Lestrade ran to his car and rummaged through the trunk. He brought back a shock blanket and a first aid kit. He sat them aside and his hand returned to Joan's back. "Sherlock, maybe you should help her sit and support her back so I can check how far she is," Lestrade said.

Sherlock nodded and walked Joan back a bit so they were close to the other patrol car and he eased her down. He sat behind her, his own back supported by the side of the car, and situated Joan so she was sitting between his legs. 

Lestrade unbuttoned her jeans and looked up to her. She nodded and he pulled them down along with her underwear. She spread her legs wide, and he took the blanket and covered her lower half. He lifted it up a bit so he could take his hand and push two fingers into her passage. She groaned as his fingers rubbed against her walls.

"You're fully dilated. The head is right on your cervix. If you feel the urge, you need to push," Lestrade informed her.

Joan was panting loudly. She grabbed both of Sherlock's hands as she felt the baby moving lower. She hummed with the contractions which soon turned into loud moaning. Lestrade didn't seem to care, and she knew Sherlock certainly didn't. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her lower back. 

Soon, she felt the urge to push, and she squeezed Sherlock's hand tight as she bore down. Her eyes were tightly shut and her legs started shaking. She let out a long breath when she was finished pushing, but before she could rest, another contraction hit her, and she was pushing again.

Suddenly, a pleasurable sensation shot through her, and her moans got higher in pitch. She tried to focus, but the feeling overwhelmed her. It got more and more intense, until she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach. She was about to come.

She quickly closed her legs and squeezed her walls shut, trying to keep the baby from getting any further. She knew if she kept pushing, the baby would hit her g-spot, and she was scared of the over-stimulation. 

"Come on, Joan. Open your legs. Your baby is coming," Lestrade said as he tried to nudge her legs apart.

Joan shook her head quickly. She could feel it wiggling around inside her passage, trying to get free. She moaned as she felt it stretching her walls.

Another contraction hit her, and she groaned, trying not to push.

"Don't hold it in, Joan. Let it out," Lestrade said to her calmly, rubbing her thigh.

She shook her head again and clenched her teeth. 

"Push, Joan. Please push," Sherlock said behind her desperately.

"I don't want to," she whined.

She was going to wait until the ambulance came so they could cut it out of her, but her body had other plans. The baby began moving down inside her against her will. She shouted loud and thrashed. The pleasure came back full force and the child's giant head stretched her walls. It slowly inched along, getting closer and closer to her entrance.

Lestrade brought her ankles together and lifted both her legs up high in the air with one hand, and pressed the other hand to her cunt and pushed a finger into her hole. He smiled when he felt the head.

"It's right there. Just relax."

Her breathing was harsh, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Another contraction came and the baby brushed her g-spot. She moaned loud and bucked her hips. 

"Oh god, it's so big," she breathed. "Holy SHIT!" The head pressed hard against all the right places inside her, and she felt like she was on the edge.

Lestrade released her legs from his grip and held her ankles far apart so she was spread wide again. Joan didn't really notice as the contractions kept rolling through her. The blanket that covered her was forgotten on her stomach and she was completely exposed.

Sherlock kissed her neck and whispered, "Push, Joan. You can do it. Deliver this baby for me. Come on."

His words of encouragement were enough to make her close her eyes and bear down with the next contraction. She screamed with pleasure as she felt the baby's head parting her lips and stretching her hole.

"That's it," Lestrade said. "Keep going."

The head continued slowly easing out of her, then the contraction stopped. The baby's head was halfway out of her. She clenched her hole experimentally around it and moaned at the feeling. " _So full,_ " she said quietly.

Suddenly, they heard Anderson returning. His footsteps slowed as he got closer. 

"Hey," he panted, out of breath from running. "The ambulance is on it's wa-" 

He stared down at the Omega on the ground, Joan. He looked between her legs. _That's a baby. That's... There's a human head sticking out of her... Oh god,_ he thought before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"Anderson can study gruesome crime scenes but he can't witness a birth," Lestrade joked.

Joan hadn't even noticed Anderson fainted. She was in her own little world. 

She felt another contraction building up, and she knew this was it. She breathed deeply, and let out a loud, screaming moan as the contraction peaked, and she pushed. The feeling of the baby's head popping out made her hole spasm. The shoulders pressed insistently against her and she pushed hard. One shoulder forced it's way out and the other soon followed. The width of the baby's body was unbearable, and Joan felt herself tipping on the edge.

Lestrade quickly grabbed the blanket and, after one last push, the baby slid the rest of the way out of her.

Joan bucked her hips and screamed.

Lestrade caught the baby and began cleaning it. "It's a boy," he shouted with glee.

Sherlock smiled wide and kissed Joan on the cheek. She lay limp in his arms, completely spent.

Lestrade took the scissors from the first aid kit and cut the chord. He wrapped the baby up and handed it to Joan as they heard sirens down the street.

"There's the ambulance," Sherlock stated happily.

Joan hummed and kissed her baby's forehead.

"Welcome to the world, baby," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls around on the floor blushing*


End file.
